The Keeper of Souls
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: *REUPLOADED*This is what they had feared. Vampires everywhere were being taken;tortured to the brink of insanity and brutally slaughtered. She could feel it, for with every immortal whose life was stolen from them came another empty jar;another soul freed. A vampire hunt is what the humans called it, but she knew better than that. This was a full-fledged massacre. Will have slash.


**Disclaimer: All I own are my OCs**

**Cheyenne POV**

_So many empty jars, _she murmured as she ran down an arbored path, fallen sticks and leaves crunching as she stepped on them. It wasn't as if it mattered anyways, for by the time someone could hear the snapping and duly react to it, she would be too far away for them to catch her. Still, she feared capture as she escaped into the thick forest. She may run fast and be stronger than the average human, but that didn't seem to mean anything anymore. They had found them, they had killed her parents, and now they were after her and her brother, Riley, as well as the rest of her kind. Vampires everywhere were being taken; tortured to the brink of insanity and then brutally slaughtered. She could feel it, for with every immortal whose life was stolen from them came another empty jar; another soul freed from captivity. That is who she was; the Keeper of Souls, holding each soul of a changed human in small glass jars until their final death; and it pained her to see so many released, knowing that it was another life ended, another vampire once and for all dead. A worldwide vampire hunt is what the humans called, but Cheyenne knew better than that. _This, _this _monstrosity _was a full-fledged massacre with no regard for the victim's lives. So she wept as she fled, muttering to herself: _So many empty jars. So many empty jars._

"Hey, Chey! Where'd you go?" Cheyenne stopped in her tracks and looked back behind her. Through misty eyes, she was able to make out the image of a man searching for her, his feet carrying him through the woods at lightning speed. If her dead heart still beat, it would have slowed as she became calmer at the sight of her 'brother' getting closer. She put a hand to her mouth and called out to him.

"Riley! I'm over here!" Riley looked up, dropped the rock he was looking under, and was at her side in a split second. Cheyenne allowed herself a content smile; she would never stop blessing the many perks of being an immortal. Riley took her hand in his and she couldn't help but marvel at the difference in their skin tones; his a chalky white while hers was still relatively dark, despite the fact that she had no blood in her veins to give her skin any extra color. Nonetheless, he was her brother, by spirit at least. She had saved his life so long ago when his soul was to be released from its jar, signaling his death, and she took pity on him, keeping the jar sealed and preserving his life. Ever since then they had lived side-by-side and she could not imagine living (or existing, whatever it is they do) without him. She yanked him closer to her and pulled him into a tight embrace, murmuring his name as she played with the ends of his dark brown hair. "Riley Biers. Riley Biers. Riley Biers."

**Renesme POV**

It was official; Renesme hated school. As far as she was concerned, high school was an all-around Hell. The kids picked on her for growing so fast, yelling out things like "Happy Birthday, Nessie! You're what, 50 now?". The teachers looked at her with pity they made no effort to hide and treated her delicately, as if she would die an untimely death in a fiery explosion if they pushed her too hard. Then there was the fact that she was confined in a large building with no chance of escaping until it was her designated time to leave, and there was nothing she would rather be doing than running around outside at home, soaking up the alluring sunshine with her best friend, Jacob, at her side. She had hoped that she could convince her parents to let her stay at the house today of all days since it was her birthday, but no. Apparently the gift of freedom was too much of a present to give on her sixth birthday and they carted her off to her own personal torture-chamber instead. So that was why she was sitting here in the cafeteria; alone and staring glumly at the sandwich her Aunt Rosalie had prepared for her.

"Hey there, sunshine. Happy B-day!" Renesme allowed a small smile to form on her face as a girl with blonde hair and rhinestone-rimmed glasses sat down next to her. She had a goofy grin on her face, showing off her sparkly braces, and her blue eyes bugged out of her head and almost made her look like a bug.

"Hey, Samantha," said Renesme, raising her head for the first time that afternoon only to have a large bag shoved in her face.

"Here! Open it! It's from me and Braeden!" _Braeden. _Samantha's twin brother, if you could believe it; they looked nothing alike. Both of them were extremely emotional, but they both expressed it in different ways. While Samantha was sparkly (like Renesme) and energetically happy, Braeden chose a darker path by dying his hair so black that it resembled purple, wearing black and white makeup and rarely talking to anyone, making him look, in Renesme's opinion, like a mime with emo hair. Appearances and anti-social behaviors aside, he was actually pretty nice and she considered him one of her closest friends, no matter how many times he complained about her sequined shirts and glitter pants.

Renesme opened the bag and pulled out its contents, a throaty laugh escaping her lips as she saw what it was; a neon pink top hat that lit up from the inside. She plopped it down on her head.

"This is really cool. Thanks, Sam!"

"That's not all! If you turn the lights on, they spin around!" To prove her point, she pushed a button and the lights came to life, resembling a colorful tornado of light inside of her hat. Renesme laughed again and turned it off quickly; stuffing it back in the bag before a teacher saw and took it away, or worse, the Taylors got a hold of it.

"Thanks. I'll have to wear this later. We wouldn't want Josie and Emma to get any ideas."

Samantha's face twisted in an odd combination of understanding and disgust. "Ew. Yeah, good point." She took the bag and tucked it underneath the table. "So, whaddaya doin for your birthday? Are you actually going to throw a party this year or what? Cause we could throw one for you if you want…" but she spoke to deaf ears because Renesme was no longer listening, her attention focused out the window at a deer grazing in front of the school.

Sometimes Nessie wished she could control when her eyes changed color because it was really embarrassing when someone came up to her and said "Holy crap! Nessie, your eyes just changed color!". Unfortunately, though, that ability wasn't in her job description, so she couldn't help it when her eyes turned golden when they saw the deer, her vampire instincts taking over and telling her that she needed to hunt the deer; that she needed to feast on its blood. She ran her tongue over her teeth expectantly, almost completely disregarding the fact that she was in the middle of the high school lunchroom: the _human _high school lunchroom. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the miniscule part that was not currently overrun with thirst, she was able to form a coherent thought, which she then voiced as something barely over a whisper; "Damn. This isn't going to end well." With that said, she stood, ready to strike.

**Sooo whaddaya think? Should I continue? Reviews are love, so please gimme some. Thx!**

**-jumpingjaxx13**


End file.
